Multi-SIM (subscriber identification module) wireless devices have become increasing popular because of their flexibility in service options and other features.
In various types of multi-SIM wireless communication devices, each modem stack associated with a subscription may store information provisioned by its respective network operator in a SIM, which may allow the SIM to support use of various different communication services. For example, various wireless networks may be configured to handle different types of data, use different communication modes, implement different radio access technologies, etc. One type of multi-SIM wireless device, referred to as a dual-SIM dual-active (DSDA) device, is typically configured with separate transmit/receive chains associated with each SIM, thereby allowing simultaneous active connections with the networks corresponding to two SIMs. Some DSDA devices, referred to as single-transmit DSDA devices, are configured with separate receive chains associated with each SIM, but a single shared transmit chain. The single-transmit configuration reduces hardware costs and power requirements of the wireless communication device.
Except for simultaneous voice calls (which cause one call being placed on hold while the other remains in the active state), a single-transmit DSDA device may typically participate in active communication activities on both SIMs. For example, the DSDA device may be involved in an active voice call on a first SIM while participating in an active data session on the other SIM. Therefore, conflicts can frequently arise between the activities on two SIMs, for example, due to scheduling simultaneous use of the shared transmit chain by both SIMs and/or simultaneous transmit and receive activity respectively associated with a first and second SIM. Typically, these conflicts are resolved based on a default prioritization of one or more particular communication types (e.g., an active voice call). However, after many conflicts, the network connection for the non-prioritized communication activity may be degraded, thereby harming overall performance of the wireless communication device. Further, since increased efforts may be required on the wireless communication device to maintain the non-prioritized communication connection, power consumption may be increased. As a result, one or multiple transmit and/or receive activities in the non-prioritized communication may be dropped, delayed, or degraded increasing power consumption and harming performance of the wireless communication device.